


More than Good Enough

by Spoiler1001



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Au where maria is a modern day brotherhood member, Bloody Tears, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sad sex, saddnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Alucard joins Maria in bed and sex happens. Loving sad sex where issues are over come





	More than Good Enough

Alucard knows he shouldn't do this. It was a hard thing, and a thing that will leave him with a broken heart and a hurting soul. It was going to scar him for centuries. Alucard don't care. He only cared about being next to her, watching her sleep and counting her heartbeats.

Maria knew he was there. It fascinated him that she had somehow trust him enough that she could sleep, be in one of her most vulnerable states, in his presence. He sighed out of habit and turned into a wolf. The transition should have been painful, but after centuries of doing it, it was almost numbing. He quietly climbed into her bed and laid down, his wolf form so big he almost consumed two thirds of the bed.

Maria turned to curl into his side.

"Warm..." she hummed. Alucard turned back and his overcoat covered them both. He smiled.

"Still think so..." he whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek. Goosebumps followed the trail. She made a noise out of the back of her throat. He could feel her heartbeat increase.

"...you may be cold, but still feels good." She hummed. He blinked and smiled at her, comfortable for the first time in a while. He took his hand and played with her soft golden hair. The tangles came apart under his gentle strength. Small purrs escaped his throat.

Maria lifted her head to look him in the eye. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled him in. Alucard smiled into the kiss and pulled away to kiss her neck. Maria gasped and arched her back into him.

"Alucard..." she whispered, pleasure dancing throughout her body.

"Yes... He whispered coyly and placed his lips on her neck his teeth teased her skin. Maria gasped and placed her hand on the back of his head, cradling it. Alucard pressed his teeth in a bit deeper and pulled away, doing it twice more like he was asking permission.

Maria nodded and he sank his teeth in.

Maria cried out at the shock but soon it dissolved into moans. The sound shook Alucard to his core. He used his tounge to gather the blood he needed to survive, just so he could take as little as possible. It was addicting though, being fed like this. The way the people he fed from weren't victims and how they enthusiastically embraced the feeling.

That being said, the woman he was feeding from now, was different. She went monster hunting with him. She was one of the best supernatural fighters and even without magic she could easily take him down. They were on equal footing with everything but immortality. She could understand the belmonts' strife and helped him not be consumed by it.

Alucard heard a sudden shift in her heartbeat, making him pull away almost immediately. Maria breathed slowly as her body adapted to the blood loss.

Maria sighed and leaned into Alucard, as he used his tounge to lap at the remaining blood, his saliva healing the small cuts he caused. He looked at her and placed a kiss on the bite as a thank you.

She breathed in and out. Alucard counted her heartbeats and waited for her heartbeats so calm down. He wrapped his hands around her. One wrapped around her waist and the other holding her head up. His armor was uncomfortable now. Things were constricting on him and his coat and arm armour was becoming an unwanted barrier.

Minutes passed and Alucard sighed. The cracks in his skin healed and the dry growl in his voice healed. Warmth traveled through his body. He was comfortable, lying next to her, but something settled into his stomach.

Maria opened her eyes, warm green meeting cold amber.

"You're stiffening up. Are you ok? Do you need more blood?" She went to sit up, exhaustion glazing her eyes.

Alucard's non beating heart leapt into his throat.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's something else. I should go." He went to sit up and leave but Maria stood up, standing so tall that she only had to lift her head a fraction of an inch to look him in his eyes.

"Is it me?" She asked, her voice neither hard nor soft.

Alucard stayed quiet for a second. "...it is more me than you...I-" he whispered, accent getting so thick it was almost a separate language.

"Oh, if you need to leave for a while, my door is open to you." She whispered, going to the bathroom to wipe dry blood from her neck.

Alucard sighed. It was hard for him to leave. His body kept stooping as he walked away, every instinct telling him that he should go but a deep, human part told him to stay.

Maria returned from the restroom and blinked in surprise. "You're still here." She whispered. It wasn't a question or an accusation. Just basic statement of the situation. Alucard froze, facing away from her. Now he really couldn't leave. One, two, three moments passed with her looking at his back. She was calm and her heartbeat was slow.

Finally he turned around and immediately felt the urge to cover his eyes. Maria had changed. She wore a small silk nightgown that came down to barely her thighs. Due to how she stood and the way it clings to her he could tell that she was not wearing anything under it. She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them upwards and accentuating the taunt muscles in her arms.

Maria walked over to her bed and sat on it, perfectly crossing her legs and grabbed a brush to brush out her hair. Alucard stared for a moment before sighing.

"That's a new garment." He said, his voice cracking a bit as he sat down and grabbed the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair. Once her hair was completely tangle free and glowing, he put her hairbrush down and reached for her shoulder before hesitating. His arm braces were getting to heavy, so he discarded him with a sharp clank as they hit the floor. Maria looked to where they fell and lifted her hair up to raise an eyebrow at him.

Alucard closed the gap between them and hunger for a different sensation made his slide his tounge between her lips. Maria turned completely and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled it into his white hair.

Alucard made a low noise in the back of his throat, a mix between a growl and a purr. He could feel her heartbeat increase excitedly. He kissed right below her ear as she wrapped her legs around his hips. A mischevious smile crossed his lips and he slid his fingers underneath the straps to her night dress. She pulled away for breath, and he slid down the dress enough to expose her chest and hard nipples.

Alucard placed a kiss on her neck over where he bit and kissed a trail down to her shoulder.

Alucard let his hands roam up her legs and released himself from her grip. She made a small noise at the back of her throat at the lack of contact and her legs were spread.

Her heart was racing, and he loved every second. He slid the silk down further and kissed her stomach. She gasped and let out a small chuckle.

"A bit cold." She chided, jokenly.

"A bit ticklish." He joked back and slid the gown further, freeing her arms and almost tying her legs together.

He could smell her arousal at this point and his pants were getting tighter. He prayed to what ever god was listening, thanking them that he doesn't wear denim.

Alucard slid the pathetic excuse for sleepwear off and threw it against the wall.

Maria smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist again, teasing him through his pants. Alucard let out a surprised noise and bucked his hips, causing Maria to make a musical sounding moan.

Alucard purred at the sound. "Sirens have made less enticing sounds than that little squeal."

"Glad you approve." She breathed and ran her fingers over his chest, the heat burning through him.

He shifted his weight to one forearm resting next her head and reached for the button on his pants.

The pants were easy to remove once the button was done. They just slid off when pushed by Maria.

Alucard was lined up but he stopped. His hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth. Maria noticed that he stiffened and sat up to look at him at eye level.

"Alucard...?" She whispered and caressed his cheek. He flinched harshly at the contact. She went to pull her hand away, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, sitting back on his calves. His eyes were wet, red tears trailed down his face. He release her hand as she sat up to look him in the eye.

"...I can't do this...I can't- I'm a monster- I could-" he whispered. He was surprised when Maria wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace, with his head buried in the crook of her neck. Sobs wrecked his body as she held him close to her as he released his emotions outward.

"Hey, hey... if I really thought you were a monster, I wouldn't fight alongside you... much less let you in my bed." She looked him in the eyes as she kissed his cheek. "You helped save the world. I'm delighted that you thought I could be a companion for you." She gave him a smile. "You're way too in control to seriously hurt me." He smiled at that.

"You bring out something in me that is more... I like it, but you shouldn't call me Alucard anymore." He whispered. "I'd rather you call me Trevor...."

"Your birth name... I'd be honered...." She whispered with wide eyes. "Trevor, is that something you're sure you want?" Her voice cracked and her tongue rolled the rs in the name. Alucard could only nod and kiss her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, their lips still connected. He nodded and wiped the tears away from his face.

"I want do be with you as a man, not a beast..." He spoke against her neck, her skin sensitive enough to feel his teeth.

"Trevor, you've always been a man to me." She smiled and sighed. Alucard froze against her and raised that he felt a fondness for her, almost on par with love. Maybe it was, he'd analyze it later.

Right now he had better things to do right now, mainly listen to her addicting moans and pleasured vocalizations as he joined with her.

Maria grabbed his arms and Alucard smiled and nuzzled her. Her eyes were glazed over from the pleasure. Alucard's hips twitched forward and her encasing heat consumed him. It took a couple tries before he shifted his hips for a steady rhythm.

"Trevor... I think I love you." Maria whispered as he hit that spot inside her and Trevor responded by purring in her ear. He played with her golden hair as her eyes were looking at his face, pupils blown wide and cheeks red.

Alucard kissed her and shifted to hit her spot just right and she clenched around him, making him gasp and groan.

"Maria, please..." He had no idea what he was asking, but he knew he wanted.

Maria showed a surprising amount of strength as she flipped him. The light reflected off of her golden hair giving her a celestial look to her. She bounced on him, crying out with bliss. Alucard hummed and grabbed onto her hips. He hissed through his teeth and he throbbed, dancing on the edge on climax. Tears filled Maria's eyes as she got close as well.

"I-I..." She whispered and her voice cracked. She curled onto his chest and buried her head under his chin and let out a soft gasp as she climaxed. Alucard cradled her head as she quietly came down. As she came down, Alucard's hips kept going, chasing his own finish.

After three heartbeats he finished and growled through his teeth. Maria weakly picked her head up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Hmmm...?"

He chuckled from deep in his chest.

"I love you too, Maria..." He made another purring noise.

Maria smiled gently at him.


End file.
